


More Than Words

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: The American Riviera [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, DocMech, F/F, Meet-Cute, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Older Woman/Younger Woman, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Abby's life is forever changed when her husband Jake dies. Is Abby's new acquaintance, Raven, just the friend she needs or something more?





	1. Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is set **way before** Just 12 Hours. Both stories can be read as stand-alone. A few stories are in the works set in between these two.
> 
> Thank you to [madcowmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama) for your gracious beta work. All errors are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is looking for a plane to use as a prop on an upcoming movie set, she stumbles into Abby in the process.

February, one of the nicest months in the so-called American Riviera. The sun shines bright, the temperature hovering just above 70 degrees. The small private jet hangar adjacent to the slightly larger Santa Barbara airport  seems deserted when Raven pulls up. Although itis just after noon on a Sunday, two days after the death of one of the co-owners, Wick had assured her that Marcus would be around. 

Raven taps her foot on the floorboard. She checks her hair in the rear view mirror, her ponytail not much worse for wear, despite the oceanside drive in her convertible.  _ Well, the worst that can happen is he tells her to get lost, and not many people tell Raven no. _ Pep talk successful, she hauls herself out of the car and heads toward the hangar office. She slides her aviator shades into her hair as she opens the door.   
  
The door of Marcus' office is open and Raven knocks on the door frame while poking her head inside. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

A middle aged woman of slight but fit build gets up from the chair across the desk from Marcus and says without looking at Raven, "Don't worry about it, I was just leaving." She grabs the oversized dark glasses from the desk and puts them on. When she slowly stands up and turns, her face is pale and her breathing is labored. She is in incredible shape, but there is something about the way her shoulders slump that makes Raven take a second look. Raven notices the pile of Kleenex in the waste bin next to Marcus' desk.

_ Shit.  _ That must be Jake's widow. 

The woman makes her way out of the office. Marcus’ brow furrows, and he runs his hands over his face and through his hair. Raven hates intruding. This must be an impossible time for everyone at this small company.

"Can I help you?" Tiredness fills his voice.

"Yeah, hi. Sorry again for interrupting. Wick told me I should talk to you about a plane I need for a movie shoot."

Before Marcus can respond, Jake’s widow is back, standing just outside the doorway Raven  still occupies. "Is that your convertible?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, am I blocking you in?"

"No, no. It's just I have been wanting to drive a Tesla since I saw one in the showroom a couple weeks ago." Abby says. She has always been a sucker for fast cars.

"Do you want to take it for a spin? I don't mind."   _ What the fuck? _ Raven doesn't let anyone drive her cars, especially not when she just picked it up less than a month ago. Something about the woman is putting Raven off balance. Maybe it's the small smile just detectable at the corner of her mouth, maybe it the energy that infuses her when she looks back over at the car. Raven wants to ride with her. Raven wants to comfort her. Raven wants to kiss her.

Raven's offer catches Abby off guard. She turns back to look at Raven. "I couldn't. I shouldn't. I..." Abby's voice trails off.  _ Keep it together. _ "I'm not sure why I even came back in here..."

Raven nods, remembering what it is like losing someone important and nobody knowing how to act around you anymore.

"Hey, I was going to grab a late lunch after this. If you can wait a few minutes, why don't you come with me? I'll drive there and if you feel up for, it you can drive us back?" Abby probably hasn't eaten much since she got the news of her husband’s plane crash. "Unless you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't, actually. That sounds really nice, thank you."

She leans around Raven to look into the office again. "Marcus, whatever she wants, give it to her." Abby has always stayed out of Jake and Marcus' business. But it's her and Marcus' business now. "I'm going to go get some air while you two talk. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," she says to Raven, extending her hand, "I'm Abby."

_ Is it her perfume, or does she just naturally smell good? _ Whatever it is, Raven’s a bit dazed.

"Raven," Raven says, taking Abby’s hand. It is really soft, and Raven suddenly feels self-conscious about her calluses. She kicks herself for not using lotion more regularly.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." Abby’s touch sends an electric current through her.  _ What is wrong with you, Raven? She just lost her husband.  _ Raven recovers quickly and flashes her one of her trademarked half-smiles. "I should only be a few minutes. I'll come find you when we’re done, okay?"

"Sounds good," Abby says as she walks into the sunlight. Raven can't help but notice the sun glinting off her hair.

The sun is just the warmth Abby needs to center herself and figure out how she is going to get through lunch with a complete stranger.  _ What am I doing? Maybe this is a much needed distraction. Or, maybe it’s completely crazy and I’m going to lose it again. I don’t think I have any tears left to cry today.  _ A small sigh releases from Abby’s lips.

"A movie shoot, huh? Raven...oh, Wick’s former boss, the one that does custom cars and stuff for all the bigwigs in Hollywood?"

"That's me."

"Huh. He never mentioned you were so young."

_ Here we go again. _ Raven, not wanting to get into her life story and also not wanting to keep Abby waiting, ignores the comment.

"Yeah, so about that plane. I need a 6-8 passenger private plane. They aren't going to fly it, they just need them to board it and film a scene or two inside.They will need it for a week, maybe two. The shoot is down in Culver City, but they might be open to filming here at the hangar if necessary, though I'd have to get back to you on that." Raven, still standing in the doorway, looks at Marcus hopefully.

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard—"

Raven cuts him off. "I did. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry to barge in on you, I'm just on a time crunch, and they've never asked me to find them a plane before."  _ This was a bad idea. _

"Thank you. I was actually going to say we have a lot going on and I already canceled some of our upcoming trips to give the guys time to—Anyway, I think it might be perfect timing. We should be able to work it out. Can I have my assistant Harper send over some options and the requested rate?"

“That will work.” Raven moves into Marcus’ office and hands him her card. “Just email it to this address as soon as you can.” Motioning her head to the open doorway, she suggests “I better not keep Abbywaiting. Thanks so much for seeing me. Sorry again for your loss.”

Marcus nods his head and purses his lips into a half smile. Raven gives him a reprieve by way of a half wave and walks out of his office toward the waiting woman.

“How do you feel about tacos?”  Abby breaks from her reverie and turns to face Raven.

“Tacos are tasty.”

“I figured we could go to East Beach Tacos. It’s kind of out of the way.” Raven subtly shifts her weight. “I can grab the tacos and then we can eat them on the Sycamore Creek bridge?”

Abby nods. She loves that Raven chose a place where they are unlikely to run into anyone. Jake’s death has been  _ the _ major local news story. The crash is still being investigated, and both Jake and Marcus are so well known and well liked that Abby has been living behind her strong widow face. This will give her a break.

“Abby?” Raven prods gently. Coming back to the present, Abby looks Raven in the eyes and tries to convey all of her appreciation. She gives Raven a small nod and heads to the passenger side of the candy apple red Tesla convertible. Raven takes a minute to follow her and close the door after her.

Raven pulls out of the hangar, onto CA-217, and hits the accelerator. Abby lets out a gasp as her body is pressed into the seat and her hair blows around her face. Abby pushes her sunglasses onto her head in an attempt to wrangle her hair. She can’t help but giggle. Raven ventures a glance in her direction and sees Abby smiling. Raven turns on the radio, and the 90’s station she was listening to on her way over blares into the car. As the rock song begins to fade, Raven glances again at Abby and sees her eyes are closed.

As the next song starts in, Raven’s chest tightens. She instantly knows this song.

 

_ With a little love, and some tenderness _

_ We'll walk upon the water  _

_ We'll rise above this mess  _

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. “Hold My Hand” by Hootie and the Blowfish.  _ Collecting her wits, Raven thumbs the volume control to stem the sound, but Abby reaches over and grabs her other hand.

“Leave it? Please.” Abby doesn’t remove her hand. Raven increases the volume again.

 

_ 'Cause I wanna run with you  _

_ Yesterday, I saw you standing there  _

_ Your head was down, your eyes were red  _

_ No comb had touched your hair  _

_ I said get up, and let me see you smile  _

_ We'll take a walk together  _

_ Walk the road awhile, 'cause  _

_ 'Cause I've got a hand for you  _

_ I've got a hand for you  _

 

Raven checks on her passenger. Abby’s eyes are still closed but now big tears are flowing down her face. Raven exits the freeway. She interlaces her hand with Abby’s and gives it a gentle squeeze. Abby returns the gesture. Raven’s callused hand is strong and comforting. They hit the first red light at Alisos and Milpas, but Abby doesn’t open her eyes. Raven moves Abby’s hand to her leg allowing her to parallel park without breaking their connection. Losing contact with Raven’s hand, a momentary anchor, causes Abby to suck in a shaky breath. As Raven puts the car into park, she knows the song is coming to and end.

 

_ Hold my hand  _

_ I'll take you to the promised land  _

_ Hold my hand  _

_ Maybe we can't change the world but  _

_ I wanna love you the best that, best that I can  _

_ Oh, The best that I can _

 

“These convertibles go fast, but there isn’t really a good place to store a box of Kleenex.” 

Abby offers a cracked laugh in response and then wipes her face with her shirt sleeve.

Her white fitted oxford button down with small blue pinstripes and fitted light denim jeans paired with blue Sperrys look classy without being showy, though it  probably counts as casual for Abby. Raven wonders whether these nerves might be a different kind of butterflies, but she pushes that thought away.

After a minute of sitting in silence, her hand still on Raven’s thigh, Abby gathers herself and removes her hand. Raven draws in a deep breath but keeps her eyes on the steering wheel. She hears Abby’s seatbelt unclick and follows suit. They face each other,. Abby can’t shake the warmth and safety she feels. Raven begins to sweat. The intensity of the ride spills into the moment.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Raven tries.

“I know.” Abby is quiet for a while. Neither woman moves. “I’m not really sure why, but I feel compelled to try to give you one. Is that okay? If I am making you uncomfortable, please say so because I don’t have much of a filter right now.”  _ Geez Abby, you don’t even know this woman. Why are you unloading on her? _

Raven simply says “Okay. Take your time. The tacos are not going anywhere.” Abby half smiles.

“Hootie and the Blowfish is one of...well  _ was _ one of Jake’s favorite bands.” Abby swallows down the bile in her throat. “I guess I have to get used to talking about him in the past tense. Anyway, I’ve been trying—and failing—to avoid things that will make me think of him. For some reason, just now, I could take the song in. I just let memories of Jake and me jumble around— and I know I was crying, but I also had a moment or two of peace. Thank you for that.” Abby finally breaks eye contact.

“I know the song. I didn’t know about the rest. Thank you for sharing that with me.” Raven softly returns. Then a little louder, “Tacos?”

“Yes, I haven’t eaten much lately, but grilled fish tacos actually sound appetizing.”

“Stay here and I’ll grab them okay?”

Abby starts to protest, “You don’t have to—” but Raven insists, “Abby. I’ve got it. Take a minute to just sit, and I’ll be right back.” Looking around and seeing the area is fairly quiet, she adds, “We can walk over to the bridge once we have tacos.” Abby smiles, bigger this time.

Raven goes, and at the sight of Raven’s back, Abby collapses back into her seat, closing her eyes, her body limp.  She didn’t think she had anything left.  _ Breathe. Just breathe. _ Maybe the sun will help her settle herself before Raven returns.

Within 15 minutes they are standing on the bridge, mist from the ocean in the air, both halfway into their first taco. “What did you get Raven, that smells amazing?”

“Oh, I can never choose, so I get a few different ones. Do you like spicy food?”

“Yes.”

Raven reaches into her bag and pulls out the same kind of taco she has half eaten in her other hand. She offers it to Abby. “It’s Crispy Spicy Shrimp.” Abby raises an eyebrow. “Seriously, take it.” Raven says pushing it closer to Abby’s nose. “I get them all the time. What? You don’t eat fried food, do you?”

Taking the offered taco, Abby holds Raven’s gaze. “Thanks. I work as a surgeon in the ER at Cottage, so I try to eat healthy. I have to be on top of my game during long shifts, and it doesn’t hurt to be a good example for my patients.” Abby’s shoulders shrug and she turns her gaze back to the ocean.

Raven puts her hands up, the last bite of her taco still between her fingers. “Hey, I’m not judging.”

“Oh. My. God.” Abby says after she swallows her first bite. “This is good. It’s the first thing I’ve really tasted in days.” Looking over at Raven again, “Thank you. Really.”

The sun is starting to set, and they turn to take in the view as they finish. Raven gathers their trash and heads to  a bin fifty feet away to dump it. Walking back to Abby gives Raven more time to take her in. She is breathtaking. Raven reels internally and stops just short of Abby.

Playfully Raven asks, “Ready to take the wheel?”  

Abby sighs,, “Rain check? I don’t think I am in a state to drive a relative stranger’s brand new car.”

Raven, quietly relieved, says, “I get it. Well, now that we have shared a meal, we aren’t strangers anymore, right?”

“Right.”

“After you.” Abby gestures with an open palm. Raven starts walking back to her car. She is taking the return walk slower, letting their food digest, every 50 feet or so, looking over her shoulder to make sure Abby is following behind.

The drive back is a calmer affair. Having really eaten for the first time in a couple of days, Abby’s brain slows to a crawl. Raven is in her own head worrying about this woman she barely knows, worrying about her upcoming project. _What do you do after your spouse dies? Were they in love?_ _A plane? Really? I guess I should be flattered they don’t see the HUGE jump from cars to planes. Who knows, If I can pull this off, maybe they will hire me to build them a spacecraft next time..._

Behind her sunglasses, Abby has nodded off. Raven puts her hand on Abby’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “We’re here.” Opening her eyes again, Abby sees the hangar and the small “Griffin & Kane Air” sign, and her chest tightens again.

Abby shifts in her seat toward Raven and removes her sunglasses. “Well, this is a very nice car. I really appreciate you taking me to lunch and for the drive. I needed both more than I knew.”

“Anytime,” Raven beams.

Abby exits the car, and for whatever reason, Raven follows her. She bolts from her seat at the sound of Abby’s passenger door closing. Abby has to pass by Raven to get to her own car, and they both pause, not quite knowing how to end this spontaneous afternoon.

Raven blurts, “I’m not good at this,” gesturing to the space between them.

“What? Being nice to a stranger, now acquaintance? Driving her around while she cries over her dead husband? Tacos? Giving women your number?”  

Raven says, “Well, as you know, I’m pretty great at tacos.”

Before Raven can reply about giving quite a few women her number, Abby closes the gap between them and pulls her into the most genuine hug she’s ever received.

Warmth and tingles fill Raven’s whole body, goosebumps break out on every piece of open skin, and Abby holds her with the perfect amount of pressure. Raven holds Abby tightly in return.

Slowly releasing her grasp, Abby whispers in her ear, “Thank you,” and quieter even, “Just. Thank You.”

Raven knows she is not talking about the tacos.

Raven hesitates, slightly unsteady. But before Raven can formulate a reply, Abby has broken their connection. “See you around, Raven,” she says as she walks toward her car.

“You’re welcome!” Raven belatedly calls after her. “And I hope so.” Abby gives Raven a small smile as she climbs into the driver's seat. Raven leans against her own car door trying to collect herself, watching Abby drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Earpers out there, I left you an easter egg, did you spot it?


	2. Words Are Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is trying to be a good friend, but desperately wants out of the friend zone.

Since yesterday, when Abby left Raven in the parking lot of the hangar, Raven has thought of little else. _How is Abby doing? How old is she? Did she get out of bed today? What does she looks like in bed? What kind of funeral is she planning? Does she have anyone else to comfort her?_ Not all of her thoughts are purely about Abby’s well being, but they are pretty much all about Abby. _Great timing huh? You have fallen for some seriously unavailable women in the past, Reyes, but a widow? This might be an all-time low._

Despite the circumstances, and the briefness of their encounter, Raven can’t get that hug out of her mind. She feels the ghost of Abby’s hands on her back and goes all Gumby in the knees everytime she relives it. She wants to do something special for Abby to send her condolences, but isn’t sure what.

_Flowers. No, that is pedestrian, and she is probably drowning in flowers. An edible arrangement? Do they even make those anymore? No. Ugh, why is this so hard._

Raven hops out of bed and pulls on some spandex running shorts and a sports bra. She grabs her Nikes and decides a run will clear her head. She is supposed to limit high impact exercise, having tendinitis in her left knee from both playing sports while growing up and getting into awkward positions wrenching on cars. But, sometimes only a run will do. As her feet pound the pavement, the rhythmic thud initially quiets Raven’s mind. Then thoughts of her own mother’s absence press in. Pushing that away, she thinks of when her best friend’s mom died. Raven and Octavia are so close, and were even back then, that she didn’t show her condolences with an object. She was there for her through all the tears and the upheaval. Octavia even moved in with her for a time. _That’s it!_ Raven remembers going through all the cards the Blake siblings received, helping Octavia decide what to keep and what to recycle. One card Raven remembers stood out. It was a from a nature preserve or something and the card said a tree was planted in the deceased’s honor. _Google, here I come._

Raven opens her laptop, navigating to her browser she types “tree sympathy card” into the search bar and hits enter.

The first result is the same concept, but looks cheesy. “The trees remember…” Raven mumbles to herself.   _Now this looks promising._ She opens the link and a beautiful card is displayed along with a description: 

## YOUR GIFT INCLUDES

  * _An elegant card stating how many memorial trees are being planted, where they are being planted, and the name of the Giver._
  * _A separate, personal message card for you to express yourself however you wish._
  * _A small pewter Eternity Memorial Tree charm on a waxed cord as a physical reminder of the gift._
  * _A small card indicating the spirit in which this memorial gift was given, and the global impact it is meant to achieve._



 

 _Perfect._ Raven opens the map and sees the only California planting forest is in Northern CA. _Oh well, it will have to do._ She completes her order and closes her laptop. Deciding a shower and a trip to the shop is just what she needs to get her mind to focus on something other than the completely distraught, completely hot, and completely unavailable Dr. Abby Griffin.

The next few days fly by. Raven works hard to iron out the details of the plane deal with Marcus’ assistant, she oversees two other cars they are prepping in the shop for upcoming films, and she is constantly refreshing a few car club message boards where she has put out the word she is hunting for an old car she needs for an upcoming period piece shooting in Cleveland.

In the middle of the next week, Raven arrives home late from the shop, pizza and mail in hand. Setting down the pizza on the counter, she pulls a small package out of the mail pile, unsure of what it is. Seeing the tree logo and the company tagline “when words are not enough” on the return label gets her attention. Raven gently removes the contents of the package. She realizes she will have to write a note inside the card, and her heart rate increases. Her foot comes alive, tapping the wood floor.

She fondles the necklace. It is smaller than she thought it would be, subtle. She thinks about how it would reveal itself when Raven unbuttoned the first or second button on Abby’s blouse. _Whoa._ _Okay. Focus._

Getting out some scratch paper, Raven starts drafting a message. The fifth balled up piece of paper hits the edge of the waste bin and bounces to the floor. She decides she’d better sleep on it. The next morning Raven starts writing again. _Ugh, why is this so hard. Keep it short, Reyes and try not to be cheesy._ Releasing a deep breath, she puts pen to paper:

 

Nothing about this is easy.

There is no right or wrong way to feel.

All of your emotions are valid. 

If you ever need someone to talk to, or just want to take a drive, consider this your rain check.

-Raven

805-770-2761

 P.S. I never met Jake, but I know he was an environmentalist and I think he would approve of this tree. Just saying.

 

She carefully transcribes it onto the card.

Raven has to drop off the plane contract at the hangar and hopes Marcus will tell her where she can send her package to Abby.

“Knock, Knock,” Raven sing songs as she raps on the door frame of Marcus’ office. Pushing her head through the entry way, she sees a woman, who is clearly not Marcus, behind his desk.

“Can I help you?” Barely looking up from the computer in front of her.

Moving into the office, Raven says, “Uh yeah, I’m looking for Marcus. You wouldn’t happen to be Harper, would you? I think we have been exchanging emails. I’m Raven.” She extends her hand and Harper’s fingers briefly meet hers in a half squeeze, half shake before rejoining her other hand on the keyboard in front of her.

“Marcus isn’t here, and he won’t be back until tomorrow.” She says, into the computer screen she is focused on. “If you have the contract, you can leave it with me.”

“Okay.” Raven sets the contract on the desk but doesn’t move to leave the office.

“Did you need something else?” Mild annoyance in her voice.

“Umm...” Tentatively she tries, “You wouldn’t happen to know how to get hold of Abby, would you?”

“Did you try Cottage?”

“The Hospital?” Raven is confused.

“You do know she works there, right?”

“Uh, yes. I just didn’t think. It’s only been a couple of weeks. She is already back to work?”

Short on patience and coffee, Harper responds, “Not everyone grieves the same. She actually only missed a few days of work. I think working helps her keep her mind off of it...at least it has helped me. Good distraction, ya know?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. Well, thanks. I’ll leave you to it.” Harper barely lifts her head in acknowledgement so Raven turns and goes outside.

By the time she pulls into the self-parking area of Cottage Hospital ER, she has rehearsed her opening statement as if she was due in court. Raven’s heart is thumping in her ears as the automatic doors part and she forces her feet to carry her toward the reception desk.

“Hi, is Abby, uh, Dr. Griffin available?”

Glancing at her monitor, the receptionist says, “She’s still in surgery. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I really wanted to catch Dr. Griffin in person. But, if I leave this with you can you assure me it will get to her?” She lifts up her small package to show the receptionist, eyes pleading.

The receptionist leans around Raven and calls out, “Jackson!” to the man walking by with keys in hand. Then back to Raven “Here, this is Jackson, Abby’s resident. If he is willing to take it for you, then fine, but I’m no mail clerk.”

Jackson, already headed out the door, turns back confused.  His co-worker seems more tense than usual. Raven is starting to lose her nerve, but tries again anyway. “I have this package. I wanted to leave it for Dr. Griffin, and apparently you are her resident?”

“That I am.”

“So, can you give it to her?”

“Sure. But I am heading out, and she is still in surgery, so it will have to be in another day or so  when I am back on shift.”

“Okay. Could you put it in your locker so you don’t forget?” Her voice is measured but her eyes are darting between Jackson and the package in her hand, her mouth is open slightly, lips twitchy.

“That important huh? What is it?”

“It’s for Jake. Well, for Abby, for Jake. Nevermind.” Raven starts to walk off but Jackson gently grabs her shoulder. “Wait. Sorry, it’s been a long shift. Sure. I’ll go put it in my locker and make sure she gets it.”

“Thank you.” Raven isn’t sure why she is so frazzled but as soon as Jackson disappears around the corner she collapses into a squat. She catches her breath, then notices she could be a tripping hazard. Pushing up to a standing position, her left knee twinges. Raven makes a mental note to move her morning workout to the pool tomorrow. Deciding the hard part is over, she squares herself to the front of the building and heads back out to the safety of her car.

_Well, it’s done now. Jackson, you’d better come through. Now I just have to wait for her to call. I can be patient, right? Right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for all the Carol lovers out there too...


	3. Where’s Your Head At?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an opening presents itself both Abby and Raven seize it.

Raven is listening to “Where’s Your Head At” by The Basement Jaxx on her phone via earphones while she observes Maya through the large glass window of her painting booth. Maya is Raven’s best body detail artist and she is working on their newest project, a black and lime green 2011 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 LC for  _ Furious 7 _ . It looks great. Raven and her whole team are really excited about the project. Maya may be the most excited of them all because she has a crush on Letty Ortiz, played by Michelle Rodriguez, who will be driving this car in the movie. This job is a test. If it goes well, Raven could be asked to do a bunch of cars for this franchise and other big blockbusters. 

Raven is about to knock on the glass and encourage Maya to call it quits for the night when her phone’s ringtone breaks through her music. She checks the caller ID. It’s a local number she doesn’t know. Normally she would just send it to voicemail but something compels her to press “Accept”.

“Raven?” 

“Last I checked that was still my name and this is still my number, what can I do for you?” 

“It’s Abby. Abby Griffin.” A pause. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called. It’s been nearly four months, and you probably don’t—“

Raven feels her lips part as she turns her back to the window in an attempt to hide her goofy grin. “Abby, of course I remember you. Beautiful women crying in my car are pretty rare and hard to forget.” 

_ Shit, did I just call her beautiful out loud? _

“So. You received my card then?”

“Yes. I did. I’m sorry it took me so long to reach out. I haven’t been great company. To be honest, I’m still not. I just got out of a surgery, and I...sorry.” Hearing Abby’s deep inhalation, Raven’s stomach flip-flops. Taking a moment to steady her nerves, Raven breaks in.

“Abby, are you okay?”

Her words come slower now. “I’m rambling and a bit frayed. May I start over?” 

Raven says, “Yes. Take all the time you need.” Raven moves further away from Maya’s booth and toward her office.

“Sorry. I just finished a 48-hour shift, and it ended with a pretty rough surgery. My patient didn’t make it. I know it’s late, but I just got this urge to go for a drive, feel the wind on my face. I don’t know...try and put a good feeling in my mind before I try to get some sleep. I guess I called to redeem that rain check. If the offer still stands?”

Raven has been waiting for this call for months. Something about Abby just sparked for Raven and Abby has continued to filter through Raven’s mind since their chance afternoon meeting. Raven thought she might bump into Abby any of the numerous times she had to go back to the hangar to deal with the plane, but never did. Entirely caught off guard that Abby is actually on the other end of the line she doesn’t respond immediately to Abby’s question.

“Raven?”

“Yes, I’m here, I’m at my shop.”  _ Pull it together, Reyes. _

“If you are busy, I understand.”

“No, no. Can I start again?” Both women laugh a little and some of the tension falls away.

“I would be more than happy to take you for a drive, Abby, you can even drive Alex if you want. I was actually just about to shoo away one of my devoted employees and close up. Do you want me to pick you up?” Raven finishes.

Abby releases a breath. “Thanks. Yes, that would be perfect. I’ll pop home and take a quick shower.”

“Don’t feel like you have to clean up on my account.” Raven offers.

“Believe me, you’ll appreciate me washing off two days of ER grime. I know it is already pretty late, but would you mind giving me 45 minutes?”

“Sure, see you around 9,” Raven confirms.

Abby offers, “Don’t you need my address?”

“Didn’t you know I have directional superpowers?”  _ Smooth. _ “Yes, that might be helpful, can you please text it to me?” Raven’s face contorts just like a teenager’s after asking someone to the school dance for the first time.

“Great, see you soon.” Raven doesn’t miss the heaviness to Abby’s tone. As the line goes dead Raven reminds herself Abby is still recently a widow. She called needing a friend, nothing more.  _ Friends. She can do that, can’t she? Well, she will sure as hell try. _

 

* * *

Abby is home and out of the shower by 8:45pm. She slips into her favorite pair of jeans. They were fitted, but they don’t hug her curves like they used to. Faded in the front, they still accent her thighs nicely. Best of all, she feels just as good in them curled on the couch with a book or heading out to run errands. Tonight she puts them on mindlessly, seeking comfort. Feeling a chill despite it being early summer, she pulls on a sweater, hoping it will keep her warm if they put the top down. She gives her hair a quick blow dry but it’s still a little damp so she puts a hair tie on her wrist, grabs her sneakers and heads to the living room to wait.

Raven is stuck at a red light, which her phone’s GPS tells her is 5 minutes from Abby’s house. Her thumbs rap against the steering wheel and her knee bounces up and down. It’s nearly 9, and she hates being late. She realizes she is bouncing her knee and stops. 

She pulls into Abby’s driveway at 9:02.

“Ggaaahhh.”

_ Okay, you’re not really late. Relax. Abby needs calm Raven, not I want to get in your pants Raven. This is not a date. _

Raven gives herself a once over in the rearview mirror.

“Damn, I’m hot,” she says into the darkness. 

That swagger transfers to her legs and hips as she bounds up to the front door. Her trademark red jacket contrasts perfectly with her black jeans. Raising her hand to knock, the front door swings open, revealing a cozy, but exhausted Abby.

“Hi.” Abby smiles.

“Hi!” Raven says, wide-eyed. “You surprised me.”

“Oh, sorry. I heard the car door and figured I would just come out.”

“No worries. Do you want to drive?” Raven’s arched eyebrow visible under the porch lighting. 

“Do you mind? I actually feel alert after my shower.” 

“Not at all, it has been a long time coming.”

Abby locks up and they make their way to Raven’s car. Settling into their respective seats, Abby adjusts the driver's seat and mirrors slightly. 

“It’s push button start, just put your foot on the brake.”

“Thanks, my car is, too. Where do you want to go?”

“Mexico?” Raven says flatly.

Abby looks over at her just long enough to see her serious facade crack. 

“I kid. How about toward Ventura? It’s a clear night. We should be able to see the stars glinting off the ocean.”

“Great.” Abby says putting the Tesla into reverse and then turning them toward the 101. 

Raven lets her legs spread out, relaxing a little as it becomes clear Abby knows how to drive a sports car. The stretch in her knee as she extends her feet further into the floorboard is that good kind of pain. 

“Do you want to listen to music? I have stuff on my phone, and I have Sirius.

“Is it okay if we just take in the sounds of the night? There is something beautiful about the night air, the crickets. All of it.” 

“Sure. Do you want to talk about your shift? You seemed pretty rattled when you called earlier.”

Abby glances over to Raven, who is already watching her every move. Abby wonders whether Raven is worrying about her car or wondering if she is going to cry again. 

“It wasn’t a good way to end my evening. That is for sure. But, it is not an extraordinary experience to lose a patient in the ER. Something about the guy...I’m not entirely sure what set me off. Maybe it was his wife. Having to tell the people in the waiting room is always the worst part.”

“I can’t imagine it.”

“Don’t try.” It comes out more harshly than Abby means. “Sorry. Can we not talk about it? I just want to try and get some distance.”

“You’re the boss. Why don’t you open her up a little, feel the acceleration pull you away?”

“Don’t ask me twice.” Abby’s smile is back and there is a hint of mischief in her eyes. Raven can just make out the laugh lines highlighting Abby’s cheeks under the moonlight.

“Seeing you smile like that makes me happy.” Raven admits a bit shyly. 

Abby’s smile gets slightly bigger but she doesn’t respond.  _ Was she just hitting on me? Nah. Maybe? Okay, fast car, let’s see what you can do. _

Abby punches the accelerator like they are being chased by a bear. It’s Raven’s turn to be thrown into the seat, and she reaches for the support handle on the door. The G-force sends adrenaline coursing through them both. The rush isn’t new for either of them. Abby handles the Tesla’s power like a pro. Raven is quietly impressed. They carry on in silence for many more miles, breezing through the curves in the road.

Raven makes a stab at conversation. “Do you want to turn around at the abandoned cafe at the top of the hill?”

“Sounds good.” Abby is comfortable with the silence. On the way back to Abby’s house, the oil rigs just off the coast are illuminated and the moon shimmers off the ocean. It is stunning. 

Neither woman has said anything in about fifteen minutes. Raven puts her forearm on the center console, palm down, relaxed. There are very few cars out and the night air is warm. Abby moves her right hand onto Raven’s and rests it gently on top. Raven interlocks their fingers. 

The contact is comforting. 

Abby desperately misses the comfort of another human body. She is a very tactile person, and that has been one of the hardest things about Jake’s passing, losing that physical attachment. Raven craves connection, and deep down, love. To be needed. Here, in this moment, they are grounded together, but neither acknowledges this small, powerful intimacy.

Before either of them realize it, Abby has driven them on autopilot back to her house and moves her hand instinctively to put the car in park.

“Feel better?” Raven wonders.

“Yes, actually. Significantly.” She looks over at Raven. “Does this feel weird? Sitting in opposite seats?”

“Ha ha. Now that you mention it, it kind of does. I don’t think I’ve ever even been in the passenger seat of this car before.” 

A yawn escapes Abby’s lips. 

Glancing at the clock, Raven sees it’s nearly 11. “You must be beat.”

“I am so very tired. But, also more relaxed now. You are 2 for 2 on rescuing me from myself.”

“Well, I am nothing if not consistent.” 

Abby moves her hand next to Raven’s just grazing her pinky. “I can’t thank you enough. I promise to give you more notice next time.”

_ Next time? Next time. _

“Notice is nice, but it’s not a deal breaker. I’m a bit of a night owl. Here, let me walk you to your door.” Before Abby can protest, Raven is out of her seat and around the car, opening Abby’s door for her. She offers her arm, and Abby climbs out of the driver’s seat and loops her own through.

Climbing onto the porch, a timidness settles over them.

Abby tries to move past it, grabbing Raven’s hands and holding them in her own. “I want to tell you how thoughtful your card, the whole package really, was and how much it means to me. But I am short on emotional bandwidth tonight.”

Seeing an opening, Raven leans forward and gives Abby a gentle kiss on the cheek. She pulls back slowly to see Abby’s reaction. Sees her chest swell and fall almost in time with her own intake of breath.

“I...I’m not sure what to say.” Abby murmurs. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Sleep well, Dr. Griffin.” Raven is thankful her voice comes out cool and collected, keeping the anxiety dancing inside her concealed. She turns back toward her car, leaving Abby on the porch, mouth slightly agape.

_ Huh. _ Abby’s cheek is still tingling where Raven’s lips were. She has thought of Raven on and off since their first meeting, but could never quite pinpoint what it was about Raven, or she and Raven together that was so magnetic. But, here it was. Plain as day. Chemistry. Attraction.  There is something so simple and open about Raven. She is easy to be around.  _ Well, now that bell can’t be unrung. What have you gotten yourself into Abby? _

She turns to fit her key in the door, turning off the alarm she’d had installed after Jake passed, then pushes into the foyer. Seeing Abby get into her house, Raven starts backing out of the driveway. A nervous grin overtakes Raven’s face as she pulls away from the house.

_ I really did it. I kissed her. Kinda. _

_ She didn’t slap me. _

_ I hope she felt that pull. There is something there, between us. _

_ Isn’t there? I’m hopeless if not. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a few more stories planned in between this meet cute and the other story in this series (Just 12 Hours) which is set a few years later in their relationship. DocMechKru forever.


End file.
